Come Share My World
by naynayrivers
Summary: Artie knows nothing about the new girl except these three things: she's British, she's hot and she's easy... and now she's a part of New Directions.
1. The New Girl

**001**

Artie had heard the rumors about the new girl. The things he'd gotten from them so far were this: she was British, she was hot and she was easy. Apparently, she'd already hooked up with Dave Jennings in the janitor's closet before fifth period. Before that, she had already been caught lighting up a joint underneath the bleachers with Jack something or other by Principal Figgins.

Artie listened to the conversation around him flourish around the new girl. He tried to focus on Puck's plan to invite her to "have a go at the Puckster" so that his eyes wouldn't stray to the corner of the chorus room… it wasn't working.

Artie didn't know why he was so upset. Brittany hadn't been as harsh as Tina was in breaking up with him… hell, she even cried. And that's what broke Artie's heart the most. It was hurting her to hurt him and that's when Artie knew he had to let her go. She was already so much happier with Santana. He could see that in something as simple as the two linking pinkies and talking. But still… it hurt. He loved her too.

"Yo, Artie,"

Artie quickly averted his eyes from the corner and instead to Puck's face. "Mhm, yeah,"

"You didn't hear a single word I said, did you?"

"Yeah, yeah sure I did. You're inviting that new girl to have a go at the Puckster."

"That was like five minutes ago, dude. I was saying, did you wanna try and pick up some chicks at that burger joint tonight?"

It sounded weird, but Puck had become one of Artie's best friends. He had helped him "win" Brittany back after he had stupidly left her the first time and he had helped him try and get over his losing Brittany again… or at least tried. _"Dude, at least she left you for Santana. Just think about what they do in a bedroom!"_

Artie knew it was perfect timing for Puck that Artie was suffering his heartbreak when he was as Lauren Zizes had recently broken up with him for that one kid with the Jew-fro. Puck was not happy and maybe even a little bit heartbroken.

"Um, yeah, sure." Artie nodded his appreciation to Puck and wheeled around just as Mr. Schuester walked into the room. He wasn't alone, however. Behind him, entered a girl with dark make-up under her eyes. Her hair was teased out and she wore an extremely short grey dress with a pair of black boots and knee high black and white striped socks.

"Hey guys, I'd like to introduce you to our new student. She's going to be joining us here in New Directions for the rest of the year. She comes all the way from the UK!" He had hoped from some excitement from the class, but it was obvious only the guys showed some kind of interest in the fact that the new girl was going to be joining them. He had cut a deal with Principal Figgins after the girl had been caught smoking a joint under the bleachers. He knew for a fact that that's where Sandy had sold his weed and sure enough, Figgins had found a "Chronic Lady" baggy on the student when searching through her bag. He didn't know what it was but he still felt kind of bad after the Josh Grobin incident with Sandy and so he decided to "remedy" the situation and instead of a punishment, she'd join New Directions and be reformed… he hoped. He turned to the new student. "Would you like to tell us a few things about yourself?"

She looked at him like he was a nutjob and said nothing.

"Um, right, okay. Well, guys, this is Effy Stonem. Do your best in making her feel welcome, yeah?"


	2. Loner

**002**

Effy found that in this new place, she had a particularly hard time falling asleep. It was bad before the move, what with the therapy and Freddy going missing but now it was just downright outrageous.

She lye in her bed, staring at the ceiling where the moon cast shadows. She questioned her mom numerous times as to why they were here. Of all places they could go, why this obscure town called Lima in Ohio? Effy had never even heard of Ohio before the move (she was sure that they had probably covered it in geography at some point, but seeing as Effy hardly ever went to class, how was she supposed to know?)

"They offered me a good job with an office there," Anthea had told her. "And I think it's good that we start fresh."

Effy didn't want to start fresh. She missed Freds and Ems and Naomi, even Cook. I mean, sure, she was that much closer to seeing Thomas and Panda now… but what about Tony? He was always going to be her truest best friend. He was, after all, her brother. She already didn't get to see him enough as it was with him living at University. Now, she'd probably never see him seeing as he probably would never want to come to this dinky old town when he could just stay with friends or even rent his own flat.

When her mom came to wake her up, Effy was in the same position she had been hours before still not having slept a wink and cuddling Pato, her stuffed giraffe.

"Sweetie, get up. Time for classes." Anthea waited for a moment, just staring at her daughter before finally turning to leave the room, hoping she'd get up.

As soon as she left, Effy put Pato down and crawled out of bed. She stripped off her shirt and pulled on a shirt that she was using to double as a dress. She hated pants. She stuffed her feet in her boots. Not even bothering to brush her hair, she grabbed her bag and left the room.

Anthea had breakfast waiting for her on the table. Effy looked at it for a second before heading into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She wasn't hungry. She never was these days.

Effy stepped out of her house and peered up at the sky. There was a grey raincloud above. If that was any indication of how her day was going to go… Effy sighed and continued her walk to the bus stop. She really hated this place.

With a few minor scheduling differences, college (which was called high school here) was just the same as back home. Every guy turned to stare, every girl turned to stare. She was used to it. But she was also used to having her friends by her side as well. Not that she necessarily needed them. She had always been somewhat of a loner.

She groaned remembering she had to report to that glee club thing. The first meeting, or whatever it was, sucked. They had sat around discussing some competition and that brunette with the long hair had complained that she never got enough solos and her talent wasn't being accepted and everyone moaned at her and yadda, yadda. Effy wasn't really looking for a repeat of that… but then again, Effy also wasn't looking to deal with Anthea's complaining and worrying if she got a phone call home. And so off she headed to the choir room.


End file.
